The Five Snakes
by The Queen's Fabler
Summary: To everyone else, they are evil, they are jaded, they are not worth it. They are the five most noteable Slytherins in the Harry Potter series. One must know that they are all just misunderstood. Multi-Chap. ON HIATUS!
1. The Snakes

**The Five Snakes**

_By Aisling's Corner_

**…**

They are considered to be sly, and cruel. That they are human but not humane. They are the most hated house in all of Hogwarts. They are not worth saving. Five notable and noble Slytherins which we are told about in J. K. Rowling's series. They order which they remain.

Salazar Slytherin, the first of the kind. The creator of the name, founder of Hogwarts, and a powerful wizard who was said to hate all Muggles and to say that they are impure.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the descendent of the mighty Salazar himself. An handsome little orphan boy turned to one of the most evil wizards of all time, preaching what is said to be his ancestor's message.

Severus Snape, a Death Eater turned to a spy for the light. Fell for a girl that he could never have, then to have her love someone else. And that someone being his enemy.

Regulus Arcturus Black, a Death Eater and lost hero. Dead before he could live because he decided he was the only one in the world to do a horrific task.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, also a Death Eater. A schoolboy who was never given a choice in the matter, and forced to consider to be a murderer before he became a man.

All these five snakes, intertwined in their fates and destiny. It started with the first Slytherin over a thousand years ago, and it continues onward as the mighty halls of Hogwarts still stand. They are all connected in some way or another. Terrible fates fell on many of them, and the others to have a horrible life. Some would think of it as a sign a karma.

They whisper it is pay back. They whisper it is fate. They whisper it is what they deserve. Never can they try to repent? Or were they were never given a chance?

Fate they call it. They all played a role in the fates of each other. In each other, their destiny combined. Always intertwined by the idealism of the pure-blooded. They were misguided souls.

Many say that they cannot be heroes, they are bastards, they are evil. Something that I would not believe. They came from broken homes, or a terrible life. Their cruel nature, a result from bitterness. Never were they given a chance.

A cruel fortune that many do not remember. A closer look may result in understanding, but those chances are slim.

No, not a chance. To others they are evil, stained, jaded. No one understands these misguided souls. They are not even worth anything, no point to try to save them. Slytherins to the end. Forever will they be… the five snakes.

**-TBC-**

…

**A/n This was a something I had an idea for a bit. The next chapter will be a closer look at the person who was the beginning of it all;** **Salazar Slytherin.**

**Review on what you think of it so far….**

**-Aisling's Corner**


	2. Salazar Slytherin

**The Five Snakes**

**By Aisling's Corner**

Chapter 2: Salazar Slytherin

The world was at a bad place right now. There was death, there was decay, there was fear. This was a world were magic was known, and yet feared.

Salazar Slytherin was a very powerful wizard. He was a champion dueller, he was cunning, he was one of the founders of Hogwarts and he also had the ability to speak to snakes. In the end, non of these things can counter all the wrong in the world.

Magic was no secret. Everyone knew about it, but that did not mean that it was accepted. Anyone caught doing it was condemned. There were hangings, beatings, fire pyres, and beheadings. If you were caught with your wand, there is still a chance that you can survive. If not, you were dead.

As time passes, those _things_ had taken to snapping the wizard's wand. One of the worse things that any human being can ever do. Snapping one's wand was like cutting off a limb. You can live without it, but you will always know that loss. You will always feel it. Some would say that is a fate worse than death, and in some cases it was.

The reason Hogwarts was created because it was to teach the students the magic that they needed to know, without the danger of being targeted. It would help them to learn how to control their magic, so they would not have any more uncontrollable magic outburst. Hogwarts may have been created at first for the nurturing of young minds. Now it is a place a refuge. The youth can hide from society's toils. They can avoid the threat what those _things _represent. For they were not above harming children.

The _things_ that Salazar refers to, they are Muggles. The Muggles who fear what they do not understand. They did not try to, instead they acted out in violence. That is how Salazar Slytherin lost his family. Father, mother, sister were all dead. Whispers of _devil's spawn_ and_ freak _follows him wherever he goes. The loss he felt was always carried wherever he went. It was like the weight of the world on his shoulders. He keeps thinking 'Only if I was faster, only if I was better, only if…..'.

It was those Muggle witch hunters that killed his family, and left him as an orphan. No one would take him in for the fear of what had happened to his family, would in turn happen to them. No, no, it was better to stay away from the _freak. _Alone in the world, he grew up with anger in his heart.

Anger turned into fury, and fury turned into hate. Salazar despised the ignorance of the lesser beings. Yes, he started to consider Muggles to be lesser. Only animals would act out in violence like those Muggles did. Those Muggles were filthy animals. Not even worthy enough to clean the grime of his boots. Not even worthy enough to _live._ They were filth of the world.

Salazar tried to explain all this to the other founders. They wanted to let in those Muggle spawns into Hogwarts. Did they not understand the danger of letting in those filthy beings into the school? No, they did not. They were not jaded with loss. No, they had their perfect lives to live. They did not heed his warnings. It was only a matter of time until those Muggle-borns will be the downfall of the wizardry world. He was convinced.

They were the bane of the wizard's existence. Muggle-borns. They were more like Mudbloods if you asked him. Filth pretending to be what they are not. He refuses to teach those filth. He will not let those hunter's learn their secret's. All be damned if they try to corrupt their world. All be damned. The other founders try to convince him otherwise.

This caused Salazar to leave the school. Gryffindor's nobility to protect them was all too much. He will not stay in that wretched place, a mockery of what could have been. Those Muggles are filth, filth he tells you.

Before he left, Salazar sealed a secret within the school. When the time comes, his descendent will unleash the horror within. To purify the school from the filth that walks in it, and those who are not even worthy to wield a wand. To continue the work he started, and to complete what should have been…

In the end, it seems Salazar Slytherin became prejudiced because of loss.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN So sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It is the last month of school, so I had assignments, ISU, and exams to study for. Yes, that is my excuse. I still have exams, but I decided to post this. Sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**Thank-you to Loony-1995, Isilarma, and MentholCandy for the reviews. Every one counts.**

**And thank-you to anyone who added this story to their story-alert or favourite list!**

**Next will be on Tom Riddle, the descendant of Salazar…**

**-Aisling's Corner**


	3. Tom Marvolo Riddle

_A/N: Shout outs to Loony-1995, Isilarma and The Darkest Wizard for reviewing._

_And a shout out again to MentholCandy who kindly pointed my spelling mistake of Tom Riddle's middle name, so thank you to all you guys. _

_Without further ado, the latest chapter._

**The Five Snakes**

**By Aisling's Corner**

Chapter 3: Tom Marvolo Riddle

The shame, the guilt, the regret. What could these three words describe? The feeling that a certain Tom Riddle felt when he found out that he was a wizard.

He felt shame when he had found out that his father was a Muggle, and that his mother was not strong enough for him. He felt guilt when he realized that there was a probability that he caused his mother's death. The regret that he was not raised in the wizardry world. As time passed, that all faded and it was replaced with nagging disgust.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was brought to the world by a lonely witch's infatuation with a handsome Muggle, who was desperate enough to bewitch that man. Ever since the beginning of his life, he was never shown love. He does not know what it is.

He was created by a love potion between his mother and reluctant man. His mother had hoped that Tom Riddle Senior had fallen for her in turn, or at least would stay for the baby. He did not, instead he abandoned her, and left her to her fate.

It was the same Muggle who broke the witch. She was heartbroken when her affections were not returned, and that he would not even stay for the baby. He had a broke his mother's will to do her right. To do magic. He had went even further than that. He had broke the Merope's will to live. A tragedy in its own rite.

Merope Guant had left her only child in the care of Muggles in an orphanage. In the end that proved to be a fatal mistake. It was the place where Tom's darker nature grew. Those Muggles had proved themselves to be a barbaric race.

Tom was surrounded by them in the orphanage. It is there that they shunned him, there they tried to belittle him, there they tried to prove that they are better than him, there they were vicious to him. Little Tom had to fight their cruel natures, which had left him alone. Alone in the merciless world.

Then the incredible had happened. A whole new world was opened to the orphan. A world where he can belong, and where he could be appreciated. A world where he can excel. It was the world of _magic. _

The perfect place for him. There was so much knowledge, there was so much power. Enough to drown in it. It was wondrous and amazing feeling to find out he had a higher calling, a better calling than those_ Muggles _had first said. A wizard.

The longer he indulged in the magical world, the more he realised that the Muggle world was worse than anything he was experienced. So limited, so powerless, so primitive. Power is what counts, and the Muggle world has a serious lack of it. Not that they realise it, and Tom found it oddly fitting. The filth not knowing any better.

Tom had always detested Muggles, and as he grew the dislike grew as well. He was sorted into the Slytherin house, which only mirrored his insight towards those _Mudbloods_. Hogwarts was his home, there he had discovered everything that is of importance. Nothing in the world could be better.

In time, he had later learned his true heritage. Both sides of his heritage. His mother's powerful blood, which were straight from the medieval ages. Which were of the great Salazar Slytherin himself. On the other side, it was _filth._

What pains had Tom realised that there never was a Tom Riddle that went to Hogwarts before him. No, it was his mother, whose shadow had darkened the school halls. Tom Riddle Senior was horrid filthy Muggle who had left little Tom's mother to fend herself on the unforgiving streets. Which had cost her life, and leaving her only child to the care of cruel Muggles . To be left with the other rejects. Tom Riddle Senior had made his own son, his own blood a reject because he did not recognise the power. His mother on the other hand was a weak willed being who needed a man to make her strong. How dare she let a _filthy Muggle _break her?

Instead of dwelling on that filth, he decided to embrace the other half of his heritage. To be rid the masquerading filth as Salazar Slytherin himself would have. When he began to do so, he realised that the horror that Salazar had left behind was not enough to fix the problem as it was. There had to be a way to repair what needed to be mended. That thus became his quest. To rid Mudbloods, and to have power above all others.

The second part of his quest was made possible during his later years of Hogwarts. Horcruxes. What a beautiful invention. To never die a pitiful death, _as his mother_. No, he would never waste away. Instead, he would always be a force to be reckoned with. His first victims are those who had tainted his blood in the first place. Goodbye to his filth of a father, and his grandparents in turn. Now he was a true orphan. Not that he cared. He was breaking the boundaries of magic. For no one was daring as he, for no one was as powerful as himself. The world would always would know of his quest. Of being the best because there would never be as anyone as powerful as he.

As he left the school, he had continued to find trinkets worthy to house the parts of his soul. When he had neared the completion of the quest of seven horcuxes, he decided to start his other pursuit. To be rid the Mudblood filth, he decided to put on his true form. Thus, Lord Voldemort was revealed to the world. A man with a mission, and nothing would not stop until death would come to claim him. Not that death would ever claim him. This was his task, this was his calling.

He called upon the fellow worthy ones to his mission. Purebloods to rid the infestation that took over the magical world. To smite the filth, the unworthy. To purge the bane that contaminates the superior magical world. His movement had caught the hearts of many. He gained followers by the tenfold. He gained power, and he was deemed as unstoppable. He found it refreshing and exhilarating at the same time. Who knew that by trying to fulfill Salazar's quest, he would gain fleets of followers, that he would gain ultimate power.

As time passed, the possibility to achieve Salazar Slytherin's dream became a reality. His rule over magical Britian became possible. Than the seemingly impossible happened. At the peak of his reign, he was defeated.

His defeat was at the hands of one small baby. Harry Potter. By acting on the words of a servant, he had wanted to be rid the threat that the boy represented. A prophecy which he was half told, and cost his form. Barely alive, he fled into the depths to the Albanian forest.

He bided his time, waiting a chance to regain his form which was denied from him. His first attempt was when he had joined that pathetic excuse of a defence professor. That ended in a disaster, for the fool had not even manage to retrieve the stone. He still waited, and his patience paid off. It was paid of in the form of the snivelling excuse called Wormtail. The fool proved his usefulness even though he had abandoned the dark lord, and only came back out of fear. It did not matter because was Lord Voldemort was back, and his is ready for his mantle.

The only problem to his renewed rule was one youth. His personal bane was the continuous existence and survival of one certain Harry Potter. The boy who had delivered his setback all that time ago. The boy that was believed to have powers to rivals him own? Ha! It was as almost as pathetic of an idea as that of the old coot. Dumbledore believes in love, and he believes in that infuriating boy. That boy only survives because of his mistakes. _Only_ by his mistakes.

His control grew. His power grew. Britain was in Lord Voldemort's control, all of it. The feeble attempts of Dumbledore's little resistance was amusing to the former. For nothing could stop him. _Nothing. _Than that blight of a being, Harry Potter, was going around _destroying _his horcruxes. What gave him the right? The old coot must have put him on it. No, Lord Voldemort would not stand for this.

He hunted for the boy, which in turn resulted into the battle at Hogwarts. He thought he had finally got rid of his bane, that he finally received the victory that he so desired. His ambitions, his life goals - a reality. Lord Voldemort was finally able to honour to great ancestor, the one he so deserves. Victory!

That ended as a lie. The boy did not die, instead _he survived again_. The boy who taunts him so, the boy who believes in Dumbledore blindly, the boy who speaks of _love_. Oh, how it saved him! _Lies! _Love was for the weak, as the ideas of good versus evil. It was for the fools and the weak. Lord Voldemort was no fool. He was not weak either. He had power! He will not let some idiotic boy contradict what is fact! No, he had to end it, to rid what should have ceased to exist a long time ago.

He shot the killing curse, while the idiot boy tried to disarm him really - what?-disbelief - he had lost his wand - the end is near - impossible - _death._

The terror which went by the name of Lord Voldemort was dead. He was finally defeated by Harry Potter, who was also known as The Boy Who Lived, and The Chosen One. He was killed by his own rebounding killing curse. The war that terrorised Great Britain for decades was finally over with his death. All that he left in his wake was death and destruction, and a generation that will be devastated for the years to come. With his death, the wizarding world was left to rebuild what was destroyed, and to hope for a better future to come.

The one question was how did the world come to this? So much death, grief and loss? How could one little unloved boy lead to all of this? How was the prejudices that existed since Salazar Slytherin time be exploited to breed this much destruction?

It was a tragedy to think of how it all had happened.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was created by magic, to which he in the end became addicted to. He also lusted for power and that became his end. His quests had twisted the once handsome little orphan boy into something unrecognisable. A cruel heartless being who did not even understand the simple concept of love. For he was never shown it. In fact, he was set into the world to be alone. It caused Tom to hold his grudges to the end, namely against his Muggle father. Had he let go, maybe this would have not been his fate. Maybe it would not have been the fate of the wizardry world either.

If you truly looked at it, he became prejudiced because of loneliness...

...and that lead to his doom.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I found writing for Lord Voldemort difficult because anyone who read the books knew what his past had been like. What I tried to do was to spin it into a new perspective. To what could have been his ideology and his point of view.**

**Excuse Time: The reason that I have as to why this was so late, was that this chapter was accidentally ****deleted****. Imagine my reaction to that. I hope you find this 2****nd**** version satisfying, because if you don't I might cry (joking… kind of…). Drop in a review, and tell me if I should go and find some Kleenex or not.**


	4. Severus Snape

_A/N 1: Believe it or not… I actually finished this chapter. So thank you to Loony-1995, Isilarma, Morzan's Elvish Daughter, MetholCandy and finally Firemaker for the reviews and/or helpful hints._

_Thank you to anyone who added this to their favourite list or story alerts._

_Finally__ the newest chapter…_

* * *

><p><strong>The Five Snakes<strong>

**By Aisling's Corner**

Chapter 4: Severus Snape

He loved and he had lost, was it better to have loved and lost than to never have love at all? A question that he had always thought about and he had no answer to it at all. Reality was that he would have done anything for her, even to move the earth itself. Than the worst had happened, he had lost her to another man. Even worse than losing her to someone else, he later lost her to death.

Severus never had the best life. He also never had the best childhood. It was often full of neglect, abuse, and loneliness. Severus' parents often argued and venomous words were often exchanged. He had always felt that he was alone in the world. He was simply from a broken home, with little comfort. A place where maturity was needed and childhood innocence was lost quickly.

The only bright spot in those early days was _her._ A pretty redheaded Muggle girl that went by the name of Lily Evans. A girl who was also like him, _magical._ She became anchor in his life, showing him the happiness that was not there in the beginning.

Lily was sweet and caring, and a true friend. A ray of sunshine in his dark world. It did not matter she was of Muggle decent, for those two belong in each others world. That only further proved to be true when she received her Hogwarts letter and he did as well. They had the promise of staying friends forever. Severus always intended to keep that promise, because he simply cannot imagine life without Lily. Without her laugh, without her smile, without her eyes. Her beautiful eyes. A life without Lily was not life at all. It would be a sham, and it was impossible even to imagine that type of life.

That life soon became a possibility when they first arrived at Hogwarts for their sorting. It was proved that she was brave and noble when she was sorted into the Gryffindor House, and he was proved to be sly and cunning when he was sorted into Slytherin. Severus feared that it was the end of their friendship.

Despite the odds, the two remained friends, keeping the promise in which they made. Severus later noticed as time passes, his affections for her grew. Over sometime he realised that he loved her. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, just everything about her he loved. He was willing to look past her heritage, and he loved her for her. To him, she was the epitome of perfection. With Lily, his life was complete.

Severus should have realised that it was all coming to an end. He should have realised that he doesn't deserve anything as good as Lily. He was brought up in a dark world, learned to hate Muggles through his hateful and neglectful father. He destroyed everything that was good when he muttered the cursed word; _**Mudblood**_.

It was a slip up. A word he would use to describe his father, but never something as perfect as Lily. Never. He remembers her eyes widen with shock, then pain, and finally anger. The one mistake he couldn't ever take back, and the one that set him on his new fate. Lily did not forgive him, it proved to be the final straw that spilt the two. It was the loss of Severus' only salvation.

With a broken heart, Severus seek to find something to forget his loss. He immersed himself with the Dark Arts. Adopted what was called the Slytherin mind set. He scorned the Muggle borns, and embraced the darkest part of himself. All the while he was mourning of his loss, mourning the loss of his Lily.

There was no one holding him back. There was no one to save him from himself.

Another blow came to him, when he realised that she fell in love with another. It was not any other man, it was his archrival, James Potter.

He felt like he was dying on the inside. She loved the man who made mockery of him. Who made his life a living hell since the moment that they met on the train, and continued to do so for years. The one who made him mutter the unforgivable word. The word which lost him that friendship which he treasured, and the love of his life.

Severus became bitter. Whatever good that Lily had first saw, was all but lost. He started down a path which there was no returning from. The path which was forged by Lord Voldemort, the man who was waging war against the so-called filth. He lost so much that dreadful day, and one of those things being himself.

Severus had became one of the marked and because of it he had done many horrible things for the cause. Many horrible things.

The epitome of the worst that he ever done was when he had listened into Trelawney's prediction. Because of it, no one can hate him more than himself from that moment.

He had done his duty by telling his lord of what he had heard. At the time he did not know he had set things into motion. If it were not for him, there would not be a chosen one. There would not have been a chance that the Dark Lord would go after Lily's son. In the effort to save the one he loved, he pledged himself to the other side, turning traitor, and risking everything in the hopes that there may be a chance that Lily will survive.

Please do not let her die. That was all he had asked. That also happened to be the very thing he had never received.

Despite all the risks, and dangers and warnings, his attempts to save her were futile. The Dark Lord had found the Potters, and had attacked them during Halloween. He had killed Potter, and then went for the son. When the Dark Lord was going after the boy, Lily had refused to step aside.

She died that night, trying to save the brat's life.

Severus felt as though everything beautiful died, everything that was worth treasuring was gone. For Lily, she was…..Lily was dead. All remains was that child, the child that had Lily's eyes.

For her, he decided that he would protect the brat. He had failed her the first time. Severus had decided to help to continue her efforts, for she had died for her son, he would do so for her. He would not fail the only thing that was a living reminder of her. That was not an option.

He spent the next ten years teaching those dunderheads students and their raging hormones. All the time waiting for Lily's son to come. Waiting to fulfill his promise.

When the boy finally came, he had proved himself to be like his father. Cocky and strutting around the place, bending the rules for his pleasure. He hated the boy. It was not only the fact that whenever looked at the boy's face, he saw his archrival's visage, yet he also saw her eyes as well. Her haunting eyes, that he had thought he would never see again. A reminder that he had lost her, and that it is his fault that the boy is an orphan. Despite this, he continued on with his promise.

Time and time again he saw the boy put himself in danger, and time and time again he had tried to save him. The boy was a brownnoser, always looking for trouble. As being a Potter, he had always easy time finding it. Severus could not help it, but he felt that all his attempts to keep the brat safe were not working. He was too much like his father on that aspect. Severus had feared that he would fail…

Soon came a time when his efforts were not futile. The Dark Lord had returned, and Severus had to pay back his dept to Albus. All the while, he was forever living in a cloak of secrets. Severus pretended to be a git of a teacher who lives by his prejudices, while he also pretended to be a loyal servant and spy to the Dark Lord. People suspected him, people hated him, people scorned him.

But, no one knew that he was Dumbledore's man through on through.

He carried on doing treacherous acts, all for the sake of bringing down the man who went after Lily all those years ago. So many lies, so many secrets. All that he knew was that he must do it. For Dumbledore, for the wizarding world, for Lily…

It was the during the brat's sixth year did he learn the truth. The brat, the boy would have to die. After all his efforts, was to be wasted. He had helped Dumbledore raise a pig to the slaughter. So he can _die at the right time_… for the "greater good."

What was more than that, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. The man was dying, and only had a year left. Since the Dark Lord had set the young Malfoy on the suicide mission to kill the Headmaster, he thought it would be prudent to save the boy's soul.

To be damned with his soul. Severus had knew he was already damaged goods. Dumbledore knew it was well.

Severus killed Dumbledore on the tower that night. It did not matter that it was a mercy kill. No one was to know. He left the castle as war was waged in it. Severus supposedly had finally shown his true colours; he was a _**murderer**_, and a _**traitor.**_

The Potter brat had followed him out of the castle. It had appeared that he had played the part as a witness. He also called him a _**coward.**_

_**A coward? **_Severus had given up to much to be called that despicable phrase. He had went to hell and back. He was the one who had a bitter childhood and had to rise from the ashes. He was the one who lost his love of his life to that bastard who made his very life hell. He was the one who was always lying, always sneaking, never knowing when his act would be up. Severus never knew when death would come and claim him. He had done it all on Dumbledore's orders.

Dumbledore's man to the end.

After that fateful night, Severus secured his place by the Dark Lord's side. He was also given the role as headmaster to the school. He continued Dumbledore's orders and had tried his best to protect the students from the Carrows.

It did not matter that the teachers and students alike looked at him with disgust and hatred. It did not matter the world thought him to be a murderer. It did not matter that those he had once looked upon as allies, thought him to be the enemy. Severus was alone in this…

…to the very end.

Through the guidance of Dumbledore's portrait, he still helped to protect the boy. For he was never going to break his promise, not even if it meant death.

Nearly a year passed since mercy kill, and finally the boy had arrived. With him, he brought others, he brought awareness to Voldemort as to where he was. The battle was going to take place. Severus knew that it will all end that night.

Severus had fled the castle when he was chased out by his once comrades. He taken his place by Lord Voldemort's side. His rightful place. As the battle played out, the Dark Lord asked him about the wand. It was supposedly the Elder wand, the unbeatable wand. To Severus, he said the wand would not bend to his rule, that he should have been able to perform extraordinary feats of magic.

Severus knew that death was near.

Nagini attacked. She bitten him in his neck. Severus raised his hands to stop the flow, but in the end it did not matter. His beating heart spread the deadly poison through his veins. He felt his hands become sticky with his lifelines. Severus felt that his very life escaping through his grasp, and staining the pale wooden floors a dark red colour. This was the end.

'_So, this is how it is to die…'_

Out of the shadows, the boy stepped into to his line of vision. Severus would have thought the boy would have been gloating, the supposed killer of Albus Dumbledore was dying. He only saw a odd look that he could not place.

Severus had to do one final task before the end. He felt the memories seep out, the ones that would explain everything that he could not.

"Take…it…Take…it…"

He saw the boy put the memories into a flask. Finally, everything he could have done, was finished. Severus felt the last strands of life escape him.

"Look…at…me…"

In his last moments of his life, he saw Harry. The son of his arch rival and of his one true love. He was to keep his promise, giving her son all his memories, everything that defined him as him. In hopes that the war would end, and Lily's killer would finally met his end.

In his last moments of life he was able to stop being a liar, and a spy. In his dying moments he was able to finish the work which he was entrusted with by Dumbledore. In his dying moments he was able to look at Lily's eyes before he died. Her beautiful eyes, knowing everything that he did was for her.

Her vibrant green eyes was the last thing he saw.

He had died knowing the world thinks of him as a monster and a killer. That he has no soul, and is a cruel being. That he was a coward and killed the defenceless old man that trusted him. That he could not even love and not even capable enough to understand the concept.

He gave up everything that he could have had the day he promised anything to Dumbledore. It went further than that, he lost it all when he had lost his heart. He was simply a lost soul.

In the end, he became prejudices because of neglect of his father.

He repented because of his love for Lily.

He became bitter because of a broken heart.

And he sacrificed everything hoping that she knows that he did it all for her.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note 2: <em>

_I have to say that Severus Snape is probably the bravest character ever. He was always my favourite even before I knew all the good things he did. Which doesn't say much about me does it? I cried when he was killed in the book, and again at the movies. _

_So, drop a review and tell me what you think. I shall start the next chapter ASAP._

_TTFN_

_-Aisling Corner's_


	5. Regulus Artucus Black

**The Five Snakes**

**By Aisling's Corner**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Regulus Arcturus Black<span>

Time. It is the paradox that it never ends but it can run out. That was Regulus Black's problem. The simple fact that his time, at first seems to be endless, had a deadline approaching. The simple fact that his time will run out and he does not have a say for it, or rather he had chosen the end. He had chosen his deadline.

Regulus was born into a world of opportunities. He was born from great wealth and had the stature that would have been proven useful in his later years. He was also gifted with good looks and was a powerful wizard, if given the right amount of time to mature, he could have done a great many things. It was true that Regulus had all the opportunities to excel and succeed in life, but destiny and fate had it's way.

During his childhood, Regulus adored his older brother. Whatever Sirius did, Regulus wanted to do it as well. All in all, he idolized Sirius. In Regulus' eyes, he did no wrong. His big brother, his hero.

During his young years, he and Sirius would play games about great adventures, of heroes, princesses, dragons and wizards and villainous fends. It was in these games that Sirius had played the hero, and Regulus took the part of playing the villain, setting traps to stop the conquering hero. What fun they had, letting their imaginations run wild, like the way that proper sons of the pure of blood had wanted to, but were never given the chance.

It was only when Regulus was older did he notice the irony of the games.

Ever since his youth, Regulus knew that his parents had high expectations for himself and his brother. They were the Blacks. They were the pure. Their bloodlines came straight from the medieval times. They were even older than the Malfoys.

Pride.

That was the exact thing that they must have since their young age. The Brothers Black were taught that they were the best of the best. It became a mantra for them. Pure of blood were better than all the rest, and half-breeds and mudbloods were simply filth. That was their life, it became a apart of them.

Regulus wore his stature was a crown, for it was what his parents had said. They must be better than them all, and why should not the others know it?

Regulus' childhood was bliss, and than came the time for goodbyes. Sirius was finally old enough to leave for Hogwarts and start his magical education. Regulus should have realised there was something wrong. Sirius had been acting strange, though he supposed it had to do with the fact that cousin Andy was disowned for doing something unspeakable. Regulus did not know exactly what it was, but he supposed it was truly terrible. She was Sirius' favourite cousin, for she gave the best gifts for the two of them.

Sirius was different after that. He did not want to be with his family as much afterwards. Even Sirius kept Regulus at some sort of distance. His big brother, his idol… the games afterwards changed quite a bit. Sirius was defeating Dark Wizards in the game, no longer only dragons or evil creatures.

Regulus was the one who was always pretending to be a dark wizard.

Time passed, and changes were notable. Sirius became more sullen, whenever the mention of Hogwarts came up, he growl and mutter to himself. Whenever Regulus asked about that, Sirius always muttered about not following about the family footsteps. This left Regulus confused as to what he was talking about. The family was the best, all of their cousins, aunts, uncles, and even their parents had even said so. So, why would it not be true?

Sirius soon after left for Hogwarts. Regulus was sad that his brother was leaving. Sirius was his friend, and the games that they had together would be missed. On the night that Sirius had left, Regulus' parents had received what they considered to be dreadful news.

Sirius became a Gryffindor.

A disgrace for a family of Slytherins. After generations and generations of Blacks, Sirius was the first to go to the lion house, and Regulus did not know what to make of it at first. He supposed that Sirius was always the odd one in the family. He often acted differently from what Mother would call proper behaviour, and always took unnecessary risks. Now that he thinks of it, Sirius was always a Gryffindor, ever since they were young.

After the school year has gone, and Sirius came back from his first year of Hogwarts… and things were different. There was undeniable air of tension between his brother, and their parents. Especially with Sirius and their mother. The most hurtful thing that there was, was the fact that Sirius did not treat him the same.

Regulus knew after being a year apart that there would be changes, but Sirius changed entirely in his eyes. He was more sullen, rude and reckless. His big brother was different, and he was not sure that Sirius was his idol anymore.

Sirius acted the same way until Regulus had went to school to begin his education. On the night of his sorting, the hat had decided he was similar attributes as Salazar himself, went onto declaring him to be a Slytherin. From that moment on, things had went decidedly worse. In Sirius' eyes, Regulus had became one of _them. _That he was now foul and racist like the rest of his family. Nothing good could come from a filthy slimly Slytherin. Whatever was left of their brotherhood and friend was all naught.

Time passed, and the two went on with their lives. The brothers Black might have went to school together, but they never did acknowledge each other as family. To Sirius, Regulus was too much like the family he hated. To Regulus, Sirius abandoned him, and left him to suffocate on their family ideals.

Regulus, at times, felt like he was drowning. Everything was too much. From keeping to his family ideals, to the standards of Slytherin, to maintaining high grades and to keeping his parents proud…. It was all too much.

Still, during his times in those hallowed halls, he learned a valuable lesson. From everything that had happened to him, Regulus could tell that Gryffindors where the fouls ones for taking his brother and friend. Slytherin was much more better for they were there for him when he needed it. Whatever his family said those Muggleborns- wait no- _Mudbloods _were right. Expecting everything to be handed to them, waited on hand and foot. They did not belong… they never did. They took everything from the wizarding world, even his brother.

In time, Regulus became the prefect Pureblood son. Nothing like the reject of a brother that he had, the pathetic _Gryffindor_. The group of people that pretended to be a band of saints, ever so kind and caring. It made Regulus sick. Liars the lot of them, because they believed everything that they did was ever so right. They were fools.

Regulus was sixteen when he decided to do something about it. He joined the Dark Lord. He had became a Deatheater.

At first everything was fine. He parents were very proud that he had joined the ranks, the same as his cousin Bella did. He thought he was doing the right thing. He was supposed to get rid of those unnatural things, Mudbloods. He had ignored his brother's nonsense to not to get the mark.

To Regulus, it was too little, too late. It was his time to shine and to succeed. Everything was good. Perfect even…

Then came the killings, the torturing, the maiming. At first it was too much to handle, and he was haunted by their victim's screams during the nights, in his nightmare. Over time he had been able to stomach it and do what must be done. That was until Krecher, his family house-elf, told him about the most vile thing possible. Krecher told him about a small cave that had looked over the sea. A place where his Lord put the most evilest of magic. Where he put his Horcuxes.

At first, Regulus was in shock and in disbelief. Why would anyone would want to do that? Then, Regulus knew that he should have listened to big brother when he pleaded with him to not to get the mark. He felt regret when he simply brushed his brother off. In the end it was all too late.

The regret would not do anything, because he was forever marked. He will always have the Darkmark. He will always be the dark wizard. Just like their silly little games when they were young. When they still treated each other like brothers.

Regulus knew what he had to do. He always knew what had to be done. On one evening he had Krecher lead him to the cave, and the steps to take to be able to go to the artificial island in the center of black lake. The difference this time, was that he was the one to drink the terrible potion. When he did, it was a nightmare…

He felt like he was on fire! He saw the most horrible things, the dead he was responsible for, the torture, the screams that vibrated in his ears. He brother's sad eyes when he turned him away. Among those nightmarish vision, he felt he was dying of thirst and he felt himself weakening. The deadly poison was killing him slowly.

While he crawled to the waters edge, he sent Krecher away with the original locket, and placed the duplicate in it's place. While reached the edge, in his mind's eye those memories remained. Those moments he was most ashamed of, the moments that he would always regret. The things he want to take back, but could never…

As Regulus touched the water, and the dead had began to move. Their wasted bodies dripped as they had risen from the water, with the intent to hunt for their prey. H Their hunt for Regulus. As they were reaching for him, in their haste they were climbing over each other and knocking them down. All for searching for their sacrifice and taking a hold of him.

Regulus knew that the end was near. Their clammy dead hands were tightening their hold, he could not help but struggle against their restraint. In the bid for freedom.

Why, oh, why did he do those things? So many things he wanted to take back but could never do. The shame of it all, to finally know what he wanted to say, but he had no time to say them.

The shame.

The regrets.

He did not even scream when he was pulled under.

The cold water was lapping around him, and a breath of fresh air was non existence. When the water grew warmer, he knew…

The dead hands released him when his heart had slowed to a stop.

His time ran out that night… for it was his deadline.

No one knew that he died that night. No one knew what he died for at all. To the world he was a loyal Deatheater. To Lord Voldemort, he was a traitor and coward. And to his brother…

No one knew the truth. It was not until years after his death, did a young boy found the very first Horcrux of a certain Tom Riddle. It was only then, did that send a Headmaster to search for the truth of to what extent did Lord Voldemort tried for immortality. It was only than did the boy asked Krecher for the truth.

It was only till then, did anyone know anything.

Regulus Black was a silent hero. Trying to stop the crazed maniac that he once admired, trying to restore the peace.

A boy, who was once thought to have been lost to the ideals of his parents, fought for the Muggles and the Muggleborns.

He was the young man who wanted to say sorry to his big brother for not listening to him, but ran out the time to do so.

Regulus was so many things, that words fail to explain him.

There is only a simple fact that Regulus was prejudice because of his family beliefs…

…and changed his mind to sacrifice everything for peace.

And no one knew.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><em>AN: Happy Christmas (or Happy Holidays) everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I didn't know what to write for it. Then, my muse (who I swear was on vacation) had a jump start today… I was finally able to finish it. I know it is a bit depressing to publish today, but oh well. Overall, to people who is following this, here is my gift to you!_

_Regulus was the hardest to write about because practically nothing is known about him. Still, he is one of my favourite characters for what he did. _

_Also, thank-you for anyone for reviewing/alerting so far __J _

_**(Hint, hint)**__A lovely Christmas gift for me is if anyone who shall read this can leave an review ;)_

_So, everyone have a Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Holidays and everyone to have a Happy New Year._

_See you in 2012!_

_-Aisling _


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note:

Hey guys, about 'The Five Snakes'….heh…..

As you can tell this is obviously not an update, but rather a notice type thing.

I've been really busy for the past month and half… with exams, schoolwork, and other commitments, times seems to slip away from me.

Some would say, hey, you could have written an update, since you still have been reading fan fiction. Well, I have no inspiration. Non whatsoever. You could say my muse got a better job offer, or whatever comes to your fancy. Which sucks for me because I was almost done -_-

Proof that life is so not fair, and she seems to put me on her hit list.

Essentially, The Five Snakes is on temporary hiatus until (in the words of Austin Powers) I get my mojo back. And hopefully that will be soon.

Till then...

-The Queen's Fabler


End file.
